Zombies Apparently Are Cuddle Bunnies
by peachyfruit
Summary: So it turns out that all zombies want are brains, which really just means they want to snuggle with Kurt.


Zombies Apparently Are Cuddle Bunnies

Title: Zombies Apparently Are Cuddle Bunnies

Summary: So it turns out that all zombies want are brains, which really just means they want to snuggle with Kurt.

Pairings: none, just some brotherly love between Kurt/Finn, and general love with all of new directions

Spoilers: Basically up to the Super Bowl ep, so really nothing.

Notes: Was for this prompt: .com/glee_fluff_?thread=4339689#t4339689

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me, simple as that

Authors Note: Response to a prompt on glee_fluff_meme and it's pure fluff. I love fluff, but I think I feel a little weird writing such things, but I had fun!

* * *

It was quite a sight for Kurt, as he watched Tina and Blaine karaoke 'Womanizer' as the rest of New Directions cheered them on. Everyone was still on a high from winning the football game; you could feel the good energy reverberate through the room. Kurt was beyond content, he was happy, because at this moment he had all of his friends in one space. He was in the kitchen getting some more snacks when he hears someone come into the kitchen.

"Couldn't wait 2 minutes for me to bring the chips to the living room, that's a record of impatience, Finn," Kurt told Finn as he laughed at Finn still in his zombie make up.

"Brainsssss, I want brains," said Finn with a blank expression and his arms out towards Kurt.

"Very funny, carry the chips if you're so hungry," said Kurt as he handed Finn the bag of chips. He was quite surprised when all Finn did was put the chips on the counter and lunged at him.

"I want to eat your BRAIN!" said Finn as he tried to grab onto Kurt. Thankfully Kurt was used to being quick and ran out of the kitchen. But Finn only followed him, running after him.

Everyone didn't really pay attention at first, because when Sir Mix-A-Lot comes on, you freaking rap your head off. But it was hard to ignore when Kurt kept running around the couch and in front of the television while Finn kept trying to grab him and screaming about wanting brains.

"BRAINS!" screamed Finn as he finally caught Kurt and started messing up his hair.

"Finn, put me down right now and you are going to pay for messing up my hair!" yelled Kurt as he was lifted in the air by Finn and being, one could say, snuggled into. "You guys, help, Finn has officially gone crazy!" he said to his group of friends thinking someone would save him from his ridiculous brother.

But he knew that that was a really bad assumption to make as soon as Artie started whispering the word 'brains' and started moving towards him. Next thing Kurt knew, all of them (sans Blaine, who was looking on amused), were repeating the word 'brains' and heading towards Kurt.

"You guys are the worst friends, ever, seriously!" laughed Kurt as he started being snuggled and hugged by everyone.

"It's because you are the best friend any girl could have" said Mercedes as she hugged his waist

"And you have an amazing voice, almost at the same level of talent as mine" giggled Rachel, clearly joking as she hugged Mercedes from the back but touching Kurt's shoulder.

"And you rock skirts and that's badass" said Lauren as she put her arm around Puck.

"But it's your kisses that are the best, Kurt" said Britney as she snuggled to into his shoulder.

"You've kissed Kurt?" asked Blaine as he stood a bit away, even more amused than before.

"That is a story for another time, Blaine, preferably when I'm not being snuggled to death by my crazy zombie friends" said Kurt as he rolled his eyes at those around him.

"You love us for who we are, including doing stuff like this" said Finn, finally sounding like himself.

"That's questionable" Kurt retorted back.

"All I know is that if you're little boyfriend doesn't come and join us, we'll have to snuggle him to death, too," said Puck as he eyed Blaine.

"Blaine is not my boyfriend, Puck," said Kurt.

"My threat still stands"

"Blaine, I would really listen to him, come snuggle" said Tina, who was closest to Blaine.

"No point in arguing" said Blaine as he walked towards the big group hug. And as they made room for Blaine to fit in and be snuggled, Kurt thought that life could really not get any better.


End file.
